Black and White
by Eskimoq
Summary: Valentine's Day Fanfic!    Female!  Crona x Maka


**A/N:** YES! I now officially have two of my Valentine's stories up! Well all I can say is I hope you enjoy this story! (It took quiet some planning and writing and ideas and etc...)

Oh yeah also, to the one who read and/or reviewed my fic 'Cherry Pie' I am currently in the process of writing it. I'm sorry I didn't write it sooner! It's just I've been really busy lately.

Oh and also the sequel is a lemon (;

Anyways on with the story!

DISCLAMIRE: I swear to Jashin-Sama I do not own Soul Eater. But I do own this damn plot.

WARNING: Story contains Yuri! And a suicide attempt.

* * *

"_**Life is like a movie, if you've sat through more than half of it and its sucked every second so far, it probably isn't gonna get great right at the end and make it all worthwhile. None should blame you for walking out early."**_

_**-Douge Stanhope**_

The heavy wind blew Crona's bubble-gum hair all around and tugged her school-uniform skirt, allowing it to rise and fall along the wind.

Carefully she peered over the roofs ledge, looking down at the lunch bench that was occupied by her six friends; Maka, Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Patti.

"Maka." Crona whispered shutting her eyes.

Re-Opening her eyes she starred down sadly at the tiny, red, heart-shaped box in her hands that had 'Happy Valentine's Day' scribbled across in a small pink print.

She took a deep breath, stepping her other foot onto the ledge making her completely on the roof ledge.

Closing her eyes she clutched the heart-shaped box closely to her chest, tears starting to roll down her face.

"Holy shit, There's someone on the roof! They're going to Jump!"

Crona took in a ragged breath, opening her eyes and looking down to see who exactly spotted her. It seemed that everyone in the court yard where on their feet; some had phones, franticly calling the police, others were staring up horror written plain as day on their faces. Even crona's friends were all standing up, mouths hanging open. But there was one missing, Maka.

As if on qui Maka slammed the roof's door open, running in, sweat beading her forehead.

"Crona! Get down this instant!" Maka screeched loudly.

Crona slowly turned a look of hurt shown deep in her eyes. "Just go away Maka…" She whispered.

The wind picked up and blew all of Crona's pink locks back, revealing her tear stricken face.

By this point Maka had tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, her body shaking.

"Crona… Wh- why do you want to do this…" she trailed off, gesturing her hands toward the roof ledge.

Still glued to the ledge, Crona clutched the tiny red box tighter to her chest, swiftly turning her body So she was now completely facing her green eyed friend.

The pinkette opened her mouth only to close it again, thinking her words over carefully.

"Crona please. Don't do this; I wouldn't know what to do without you …" Maka sobbed out, taking small steps toward Crona, her fist clenched by her sides.

Crona sharply turned around, making Maka gasp in fear.

"Why would you care about what happens to me…?" Crona finally spoke up, her voice dry and emotionless. "You have Soul don't you? I'm sure he could make you forget all about me within a days' time!"

Crona turned her head to look back at Maka whose mouth was slightly open and her eyes wide and filled with confusion.

Lifting her head up, Maka used her palm to whip her tears away, sniffling all the while.

"Crona! What the hell are you talking about!" Maka barked out her voice slightly angry. "What do you mean I 'have' Soul!"

Something stirred deep within the pit of Crona and she felt as if someone was taking a marble stone, crushing her heart beneath its hard texture.

"D-don't lie Maka… I seen you and Soul together, a-after you gave me my Valentine's gift." She stuttered out, gesturing to the box clutched against her chest.

_*****FLASH BACK*****_

"_Crona! Crona! Wait up, I got something for you! "The young girl turned at the call of her name._

_Maka was running at full speed while she clutched a small red box to her chest, protecting it from falling. Crona's stomach did back flips at the sight of her friend. When Maka reached Crona she was gasping for breath trying to get steady from the run._

"_Ma- Maka, are you ok." Crona stuttered out a blush creeping up to her cheeks._

_Regaining her breath Maka lifted her head up, a smile plastered to her face."Of course I'm ok crona! I just wanted to make sure I gave you this before we got to lunch."_

_The young blonde took the box from her chest, handing it over to a very pink faced Crona. "Happy Valentine's Day Crona!" Maka squealed jumping onto Crona to give her a hug._

_By this point Crona felt herself ready to pass out. Pulling away Maka handed Crona the tiny red bow._

_Crona reached her hand out slowly, grasping the box and pulling it to her chest. Her deep blush consuming her face again._

_As Maka watched her friend stare down at her gift, she felt a light tint of pink form on her face._

"_Tha- Thank you M-Maka. I- Got you a gift too."_

_Crona dug into her pocket, feeling around for the golden chain. Finding it she pulled it out, handing it over to Maka who gasped at the sight of the neckles._

_The chain was a striking color gold; it held a tiny heart-shaped locket that was colored the same pink tint as Crona's hair._

_Maka reached her hand out and grabbed the chain, and clipped it around her neck._

_When she looked back up she gave her pink haired friend a small smile. "Thank you Crona. It's beautiful. I have to go thought so, save me a seat at lunch?" She stepped forward and gave her friend one last huge and smile before she turned and trotted off in the opposite direction of Crona._

-SMALL TIME SKIP-

_Crona had a happy smile and a small blush on her face as she walked the halls, the red heart box clutched to her hands._

_Turning the corner the smile on Crona's face fell, her heart broken._

_Maka and Soul were standing in front of each other hand in hand, Soul was smiling at Maka._

"_Maka, I want to ask you something, Will you not only be my Valentine but also will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Her heart crushed Crona turned on her heel, tears quickly running down Crona's pale cheeks. 'I'm so stupid! How could I ever feel she would fall for me, let alone like me back!'_

_-WITH MAKA-_

_Maka looked at Soul, hurt shown in her eyes. "Soul listen, I'm sorry but no. It's not you, i-I just, I love someone else okay!"_

_Soul gasped losing his composure, but quickly resumed back to his normal self. "Oh. We- well ok Maka. I understand. Were still friends thought, right?"_

_Maka stepped forward giving Soul a tight hug"Ofcourse Soul! How could we not ever be friends! Now come on, everyone's waiting for us."_

*****END FLASHBACK*****

"Crona, I don't love Soul. I- I'm in love with you." Crona gasped, her eyes widening in shock as Maka came up to Crona, making them now face to face.

Stepping on to the ledge also, Maka caressed Crona's cheek pulling their faces closer. "And I'll tell you now, that I love you too much to let you leave this world alone. Therefore, if you jump I'm jumping with you."

Tears gathered heavily onto Crona's eyes, her heart speeding rapidly. "Yo- you love me back?"

Maka nodded her head up and down a smile spreading onto her face, while a pink glow painted her cheeks slightly. "I always have loved you. Since the first time we meet."

Maka and Crona leaned their faces in toward each other. When they meet in the middle the locked lips in a gentle and sweet kiss that made Crona's knees go weak.

Pulling apart they both stared at each other in silence, which is till Maka broke the silent boundary.

"Crona, I love you. And I swear I will follow you were ever you choose to go, whether it be through death or even hell. Just know I will always stand by your side and that I love you."

Maka gave Crona a small peck on the lips before she wound her arms around the girl's tiny waist. Leaning in to bring their faces together Maka whispered four simple words.

"Happy Valentine's day Crona"

**END.**

* * *

**Please Press the Review Button to Win a Free Crona Cookie!**


End file.
